Wizard From Space
by TigerofRobare
Summary: Star Wars Harry Potter crossover. Voldemort thinks he's found the Prophecy. He has, but it's Vader's, so Voldemort puts Luke down for Hogwarts. Will Voldemort be able to corrupt or kill Luke? What will Vader think? And what will Obiwan and Yoda do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _Star Wars _and _Harry Potter_ are the properties of George Lucas and JK Rowling. This is for entertainment purposes only, I am making no money on this.**

Wizard From Space

By TigerofRobare

Chapter One

Prophecy

In almost eleven years of disembodyment since his power was broken that fateful day in October, Lord Voldemort had never been so happy. Not only had he just aquired a human body to share, in the person of a Hogwarts professor no less, he had just discovered the prophecy that had been his downfall. He would be right under Dumbledore's nose all year, he would steal the Philosopher's Stone and return to power, and he already had the knowledge to win immortality and omnipotence. The prophecy ran thusly:

_In time there shall come a savior, and he shall be known as the son of the suns,_

_He will redeem his fallen father and so help him to restore Balance to the Force,_

_The power of the Sith will be ended, and so will the Tyrant's rule,_

_He shall have the power the Dark Lords covet and if uncorupted, will foil them at every turn._

Lord Voldemort had painstakingly researched this for ages, and had finally discovered the boy he was looking for, the boy he really needed to defeat, an almost eleven year old Tattooine farm boy named Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear. Voldemort set his plan into motion, first he needed to get young Skywalker to Hogwarts.

Ten-year old Luke Skywalker came into the kitchen with his Uncle Owen for lunch. He was a little on the short side, with a mop of golden blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was smiling what his Aunt Beru called his prize-winning smile. Uncle Owen and him had just spent most of the morning working on a landspeeder, it was an old one, it was sort of pinkish and needed the windscreen replaced, but Luke and his Uncle loved working on it.

"Luke, it's almost your birthday. Have you though anything about what you might want?" Aunt Beru said, handing him a plate of food a glass of blue milk.

"Thanks, Aunt Beru. Um, no I haven't really thought about it. Maybe we could go to Mos Espa and see the Boonta Eve Podrace?" Luke said.

"No, Luke. I'm sorry, but Boonta Eve is right in the middle of harvest," Uncle Owen reminded him.

"Oh, yeah."

Their conversation turned to other things, the weather, shockball, and the goings on in Anchorhead, the nearest settlement. Luke finished eating and put his plate and glass in the sonic washer. He heard the mail slot click and the slide of letters onto the doormat. "I'll get the mail, Aunt Beru," Luke called.

"Oh thank you, Luke," said Aunt Beru.

Luke walked to the top of the igloo-esque building that the Lars home was on. There were only a few things in the mail; a postcard from the Darklighters, who were vacationing on Utappau, a brown elvelope that looked like a bill, and a _letter for Luke_. He was shaking in amazement, no one had ever written him a letter before. He saw all of his friends to frequently for that. Occasionaly Biggs would send him a post card from wherever he was off vacationing, but mostly those were from the whole Darklighter family. The envelope was made of heavy parchment, on the other side, it was sealed shut with red wax stamped with an H. The adress was written in purple ink:

Mr Luke Skywalker,

The Children's Bedroom,

The Lars Homestead,

The Jundland Wastes,

Tatooine

Luke handed his Aunt and Uncle the other things and opened up his letter. There were two sheets of parchment in it. One was the actual letter, it read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster (_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)

Dear Mr Skywalker,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necesarry books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

"What's that Luke?" Uncle Owen asked.

Luke was too flabergasted for words. He just showed Uncle Owen the letter. Owen examined it carefully, as well as the equipment list. He frowned at them. Then he threw them on the table in disgust and snorted. "I think somebody's playing a trick─" Uncle Owen began, but was interupted by a tremendous knock on the door.

"Pit's open!" called Aunt Beru.

In a moment a stranger appeared over the rim. He was dressed in a black cloak and robes. For several seconds, Owen's heart raced, he thought it was Darth Vader. Then he breathed easier when he remembered that Vader had a helmet and mask. He berated himself mentally for so carelessly gaurding his thoughts. If that had been Vader, he would have been unable to protect Luke for long.

"Hello," called the stranger.

"Hi. I'm Owen Lars, who're you?" Uncle Owen called up.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid. I'm here to talk to yeh 'bout 'Ogwarts," the stranger called down.

The only people Uncle Owen had met that were anywhere near in size to Hagrid had been Wookies. He was enormous, over three meters tall and almost as big around. He wore a moleskin overcoat that seemed to be made of pockets and he carried a ridiculous pink umbrella.

"So Hogwarts is real?" Luke asked excitedly when Hagrid was seated across from the family.

"Course it's real. Here, lemme show yeh someat," Hagrid said. He took a cup and tapped it with his umbrella. It turned into a mouse, leaving everyone speechless. Hagrid turned to back into a cup.

Hagrid explained a lot about the wizarding world, he talked about the school Houses, where to go to get the equipment, how to get to Earth, and a brief introduction to wizarding manners.

"Luke, 'bout ten years ago there was a wizard who went ova to the Dark Side. He was getting' powerful, really powerful. He wanted to take over. He had an 'uge army, some volunters and some he bullied. Anyone who 'tempted to resist was killed, 'orribly. Well, we don' say this wizard's name. But I'll tell ya, so ya know: _Voldemort_.

Mostly we just say You-Know-Who," Hagrid said. He was visibly shaken by having to say it. "But then he tried to murder baby Harry Potter and his power broke, leaving Harry with only a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning."

When Hagrid was silent for a few seconds, Luke turned to his Aunt and Uncle. "Can I go?"

Uncle Owen stared right a Hagrid. "Is it safe?"

"Hogwarts is the safest place in the Galaxy s'long as Dumbledore's there. Great man Dumbledore," Hagrid said.

Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru communicated silently for a few moments. Luke and Hagrid watched with great anticipation. Finally, Owen nodded.

"Yes, Luke, you can go," Beru said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

School Supplies

The next day Uncle Owen got Luke up early.

"Wha for?" Luke sleepily asked his Uncle.

"You know I'm needed on the farm, Luke. I do, however know someone who can take you to school," replied Uncle Owen.

After a hasty breakfast, Luke finished packing while Uncle Owen got out the family landspeeder. The Lars family landspeeder was a low-flying, black painted, rugged vehicle. Its windscreen was not retractable. Owen had it for years and he kept it in a condition that would have amazed mechanics from less hostile enviroments than Tattooine.

Uncle Owen drove Luke to a small, solitary house on the Dune Sea. Luke knew it to be the home of Ben Kenobi, a crazy old hermit. Luke also knew that his uncle was one of the few people in the area friendly to Kenobi.

"Well, Owen, what brings you out this far? And young Luke, too?" Kenobi asked. He was a tall man, with a short, white beard. Kenobi's hair still possesed almost light brown splatches that Luke supposed was his original hair cover.

"Luke's been accepted to an off-world school," Uncle Owen explained. "I'm needed here, so I was wondering if you could take him."

"I think I can fit that into my busy schedule," Ben said and laughed. "Where is this school?"

"A planet called Earth!" Luke piped up.

"Earth," Ben repeated softly to himself, "Earth. That's a name I've not heard in a long time, a long time. I was there once, met a man named Dumbledore."

"That's the Headmaster!" said Luke.

Uncle Owen explained to Ben about Hogwarts and the letter and how they had to get there in about a month. Ben agreed to take Luke. Uncle Owen drove them to Anchorhead, where Ben and Luke got a transport to Mos Eisley.

"Mos Eisley Spaceport," Ben said to Luke as the their transport lowered itself into a docking bay, "you will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious."

Luke gulped. They hired a more respectable transport to Earth. Ben couldn't very well take an eleven year old into a bar. When they finally had a private moment on the transport they were taking to Earth, Ben began telling Luke about the Force.

"The Force?" Luke prompted.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It is an energy field, created by all living things. It surrounds us, it penetrates us, it binds the Galaxy together. At the same time it is unquantifiable, it is the nothingness that creates miracles," Ben explained.

Luke was pretty confused. Over the next several days as they traveled to Earth, Kenobi continued to enlighten Luke about the Force. Ben demonstrated telekineses and some telepathy, and taught Luke the ability to levitate and summon objects. After a week, the ship dropped out of hyperspace near the gravity well of Earth. They landed in secret and somehow managed to find their way to Diagon Alley. By the local calender, it was August first.

Luke and Ben's first stop was Gringotts, the wizard's bank. Controlled by Goblins, the bank was an amazing piece of engineering. Luke opened an account and exchanged the money his uncle had given him for wizard's money. Then it was off to Madam Malkin's for robes. Hogwarts students needed black robes, a pointed black hat, and a black winter cloak. Luke saw Hagrid leaving Madam Malkin's just as Ben and him were approaching. Hagrid looked a bit queasey. Ben went down the street to speak with someone.

Luke was led by Madam Malkin to a fitting room where two other boys were in conversation. One of the boys had a pale, pointed face with grey eyes and very blond hair. The other had jet-black hair, wore black, thick-rimmed glasses, and had emerald green eyes.

"You going to Hogwarts, too?" asked the pale boy.

Luke nodded. Madam Malkin went to work fitting the black haired boy, while other attendents fitted the pale boy and Luke.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy in a bored drawl. "Them I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Luke was appaled. This boy was obviously wealthy and he treated that status like it gave him special standing. The only rich people Luke knew were the Darklighters and the only thing Biggs wanted to do was to go to the Academy and become a fighter pilot.

"Have either of you got you own brooms?" the boy went on.

"No," said the green-eyed one.

"No," Luke said, "I've got a speeder bike though, that we've managed to keep running for longer than I've been born."

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," said the other boy and Luke simultaneously. They exchanged glances. _What on Earth is Quidditch?_

"_I_ do─Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

Both the other boy and Luke shook their heads no. Luke was feeling more and more confused.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been─imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," said the black haired boy. Luke said nothing.

"I say, look at that man!" said the pale boy very suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at the dark haired boy and pointing at two large ice creams.

"That's Hagrid," said the black haired boy, looking pleased with himself. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I've heard of him. He's sort of a servent, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," chimed in Luke.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of _savage_ ─ lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," said the green eyed boy.

"He's not a savage. I've seen real savages from a distance and my Uncle says they raid and steal tirelessly," Luke said.

_Do _you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said the other boy.

"Oh, sorry," said the pale boy, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and a wizard if that's what you mean."

"What about you?" the pale boy asked Luke.

"My uncle says that my father was a navigator on a spice freighter, but Ben said he was a Jedi Knight," Luke said. He had been told about Darth Vader betraying and murdering Anakin Skywalker on the journey to Earth.

The pale boy was just about to say something when Madam Malkin and her attendent said to Luke and the black haired boy, "That's it, you're done dearies."

Luke and the other boy hopped down off their footstools, paid for their robes and left. Luke said hello to Hagrid and surveyed the street for any sign of Ben.

"Hullo, Luke," said Hagrid, warmly. "Harry, have yeh met Luke? No? Well then, Luke Skywalker, meet Harry Potter. Harry Potter, meet Luke Skywalker."

Luke and the green eyed boy shook hands. Hagrid handed Harry an ice cream. Harry consulted his list. Then Hagrid saw Ben walking towards them.

"Obi-wan!" cried Hagrid. Hagrid embraced Ben warmly.

"Hello, Hagrid," Ben said. "How's Albus? Still as mad as a hatter?"

Hagrid introduced Ben to Harry and the four decided to finish their shopping together. Ben was deep in conversation with Hagrid while Harry walked with Luke.

"Harry, are you the boy Hagrid said defeated Vol ─ I mean, You-Know-Who?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. He unconsiously rubbed his scar. "Where are your parents?"

"My aunt and uncle are busy with the farm. My parents . . . they're dead too," Luke said.

"Oh no! Did Vol ─I mean, You-Know-Who murder them?"

"I don't know what happened to my mother, but my father was betrayed and murdered by a young Jedi named Darth Vader," Luke said.

Luke helped Harry pick out an owl that Hagrid gave him. At last, Luke and Harry each needed a wand. They went to Ollivander's of course, makers of fine wands since 382 b.c. Mr Ollivander was tall, old, and rather thin. He had a soft voice. He spoke to Luke and Harry (in particular Harry) about wands at great length. The came the testing of the wands. Luke got a wand very quickly, with Ben's help. Luke's wand was twelve and a quarter inches, wormwood and dragon heart string. After finishing their shopping, Luke and Ben stayed in the Leaky Cauldron until September the first.


End file.
